Nani, join the Mafia! A KHR! Fan Ficiton
by Gothvampireluv42
Summary: This is the story of a girl with a normal boring life, that is, until Two hot foreign boys from the Mafia come and bring her to Italy to join the Vongola! She never realized it, but she herself have some dark secrets and so does everything around.
1. Preview Target

Julianna Williams' normal life is about to be flipped upside.

BIG TIME!

Coming home one day, she finds her same empty house. That is until her mother and brother get home.

Mostly when the door bell rings after they get back.

Two cute (Hot!) foreign boys at her door tell that she has to join them in their Mafia, go to Italy and if she says no… I think you can guess the out come.

Finally, the exciting twist she has been wanting, but now she isn't too sure. They fight every day, try and bring her with them, and her parents DON'T seem to care about any of this. "As long as you visit, keep up your studies; wait till summer blah blah blah…"

When she decides, will she really be sure?

Join Julianna, Fran, Bel and the whole Vongola family on this rollercoaster ride of,

Violence

Friendship

Deaths

Wins

Loses and

Romance In

Nani, join the Mafia?

A KHR! Fan fiction


	2. Target 1: You did what now!

Nani, join the Mafia?

A KHR! Fan fiction

Just another normal boring day in my normal, boring and sometimes fun family. So I was walking home from the bus stop as usual listening to my iPod, with my skater backpack on one shoulder. I had the weirdest feeling I was being followed, but when I looked back no one was there. So I just shrugged and keep walking. I guess I really need to stop watching so much anime, always thinking something will happen when it doesn't. This, for a FACT, sucks. As I turned the corner at the bus stop and finally reached my three story house, I was welcomed by no one home.

'Of course. Why should I suspect anything different?' I thought to my self "Okaeri…"

Of course, again, no one answered. The phone rang as I was about to take off my black and dark grey horizontal striped tank top with a second attached by stings, pull my dark brown short hair out of the half ponytail I had, black camo looking pants, and my plaid over shirt that looked like something a country girl would wear. I left my cover and went to answer

"Hai, this is the Williams residents. How can I help you?"

The line was dead silent for a while, until I heard a laugh that went like 'ushishi' and someone in a monotone voice say 'ah, sempai, ittai'.

'Is he trying to say sushi?' "I think you may have the wrong number, sir."

Then, of course, the line went dead.

'Great, so no one wants to deal with me today.'

The phone rang again

"Uh!" I picked it up, annoyed as hell, "LOOK! I told you, YOU have the wrong NUMBER! No speaking the English?"

"Hey! Is that any way to talk to your Father?"

'Crap! He is SO going to kill when he gets home… in two months.' "Sorry Daddy, it just someone called a little while ago and well-yeah."

I sighed, wondering when mom and bro. were going to get home.

"So, anyway, how's the ship life?"

I was really half listening to my dad, thinking mostly about that weird phone call. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I walked up the stairs and flung myself down onto my soft bed. I was woken up by the ringing door bell. I looked at my purple alarm clock; 7:40 and still no shower or homework done. I got up, my head and the door-bell ringing. I picked up the door phone

**"UGH!"**

"Yo, Bo-bo, open up." Bo-bo, the nickname he had given me, after that one show. You know you know that one show.

**"NUH!"** I rang the buzzer, letting them in. "Yo, what took so long *YAWN*"

"It would have gone faster if you didn't get detention and got home to help!"

I sighed, ignoring all that my mom was yelling at me, when the door bell rang. I reacted in a split second

**"GOT IT!"**

I ran to the door pulling on the handle right when my mom yelled, "Don't open the door without seeing how it is first!"

I ignored what my mom had said, which I do on occasion, and flung open the door.

"Hello? How may I help you?"

I opened my coffee eyes to find two very handsome boys, one blonde with eyes hidden and the other with sea green hair with the same color eyes to match, standing on my doorstep. The blonde boy reached for something in his pocket then the next thing I knew, I had a sliver slender knife to my neck and he had twisted my arms behind my back.

"_Ushishishi._ Well, you have one of two choices; let us take you back with us to HQ or, well I think you can guess the outcome of the second option. _Ushishishi!_"

I was frozen with shock, so were my mother and brother then everything I saw, went black.

"Oh, sempai, look what you did."

*Swish, tchta*

"Ow, Bel-sempai, ittai."

*The Next Day*

"Ugh…"

I woke up to see myself in my bed, my head ringing again. I pushed off the covers to find that I was wearing my green Tinker Bell tank-top and my X-Large red with white dots short-short Jamies on. I don't remember much of yesterday except well, EVERYTHING! I finally decided it was all a dream, nothing like that happened in real live, only in movies and anime. I walked myself down the wood stairs to the pantry, pulled out the Fruity Rocks, poured me a bowl, and went to sit down at our six-seater table. I sat down, still have asleep and swung my legs on to an empty chair next to me as I always did.

"Your heels are bony, get off."

I responded to the monotone voice, "Sorry"

My mind jump started. I knew no one with that kind of voice, for one, and two please GOD PLEASE! Tell me I'm wrong and say I have lost the little mind I had left after yesterday- my dream, I mean! I shoot a glance to my left seeing the green hair boy; he waved and continued to suck on his juice box. I closed my eyes, rubbed my temples and opened them again.

"You know, I'm real."

I felt like I was going to faint again when someone behind me grabbed my head; putting me into a somewhat head lock. I looked up to see the blonde boy hovering over my head. He must have seen shock written all over my face,

"Ohaio Julianna-Kohai, _Ushishi._"

I wedged myself out of his headlock and ran up the stairs. I was almost half way up when my foot slipped and I was sent tumbling down

**"AH!"**

I saw my whole short 15-year life flash before my eyes and right when I should have hit the ground, two arms caught me. I opened my eyes to find the frog-like and the high-and-mighty boys each holding me up.

"Looks like you're going to be just as much of a handful as my stupid froggy- Kohai."

"Hedo, fake prince-Sempai."

I guess the Froggy lit some fuss because the prince boy pulled out a knife.

**"NO!"**

The knife went into his head, through his frog hat that (for a fact) I know he hadn't had on early, and stuck in his head.

"Bel-Sempai, Ittai."

The blonde boy, Bel, responded,

"_Ushishi,_be sure to clean and sharpen it before you return my royal knifes, Froggy."

During all of this, I was still in their grasp from my fall. I crawled out of their grasp and headed for the door,

"Look, as long as you don't destroy the house while I'm at school, when I come back I might be willing to listen to you, Idiot-Sempais."

I smirked as I raced out the door.

"Oh, Julianna, look out."

I turned just in time to barely, barely!, miss the knife the prince through at me.

"Either reefer to me as Ouji-Sama or Bel-Sempai, or else we WON'T get along, _Ushishi_!"

"Ou, call me Fran-Sempai."

Another knife to the head; the other was still sticking out.

"No one is allowed to be Sempai, but me because I'm the Prince. _Ushishi!" _

I know I'm going to regret this later but,

"Hai, I'm off, Bel-Sempai! Fran-Sempai!"

Before Bel could through anything else at me, I raced to the bus stopping, but instead of the same boring day, I later realized it would be anything **BUT** normal. *SIGH* I know I asked for it, but couldn't the changed be something safer!

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! My name is... while how about we go with, um...! Celia, after my flour sack- I really like the name. So this is my first Fan fiction for anything ever personally, I thought my first would be One Piece. I am planning on using almost all the characters from KHR! and will try and make the next chapter longer.<strong>

**I hope you will continue to read my FanFic, give me advise, tell what you like, and support me all the way. Thank you again, good bye for now!**


End file.
